This invention relates generally to an applicator device and more particularly to a device in the nature of a treated mitt receiving a portion of the hand and having a protective cover removable to expose the treated portion of the mitt during use.
Applicator devices of the general type under consideration are used for applying medicament to various body portions and can be used, for example, for applying dentifrice to the teeth of the user or ointment to injured parts of the user. They can also be used for the hand applicator of other treating substances, such as shoe polish, when it is desirable that such substances not come into contact with the skin of the user.
Applicators of this type provide that the treating substance is not exposed until ready for use and for this reason a combination package is provided in which an inner portion of the package, contains the treating substance on its outer face, and the inner portion is protected by an outer portion of the package, which can be removed so that the inner portion can receive the hand portion of the user and so that the treating substance can be exposed.
In particular, the applicator mitt which forms the subject matter of this invention represents an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,566, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,708, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,264 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,058 issued to the present inventor. The first of these patents discloses an applicator mitt having an inner pouch and an outer cover, which is opened by means of a tear strip to expose the inner pouch; the second patent discloses an applicator mitt formed from continuous inner and outer webs; the third patent discloses an applicator mitt adapted to protect additional hand portions during use; and the fourth patent discloses an improved means of attaching the inner pouch to the outer pouch and the outer pouch portions to each other.
With applicator mitts of the above type heat and pressure sealing the inner and outer cover component parts represents a preferred method of construction. However, the particular structural arrangement of the component parts of such devices with the exception of that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,058 and the copending application Ser. Nos. 705,918 and 705,919 have not been such as to facilitate this king of manufacture on a mass production basis.
The present applicator device solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art and represents a further improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,058 and the related copending applications.
Thus, in a first aspect, there is provided an applicator mitt, preferably with a protective pouch, formed from a single sheet of material, the material being a laminate of a heat sealable substance and a substance suitable for use as the applicator portion, the sheet being longer in one direction and being folded in that direction such that the sides of the sheet are folded onto each other substantially in register and are heat sealed along at least part of the length in which they are in register, at least a finger tip being insertable between the seals.
The material may comprise a laminate of any suitable substances. The heat sealable layer is suitably a thermoplastic, such as EVA, and may be as thick or thin as required. In general, it is preferred that the heat seal be in the nature of a weld, so that the mitt retains its integrity in use.
It may also be desired not to seal completely along the edges so that it is easier to hold the edges apart for insertion of the relevant part of the hand. Thus, a flap could be left. It may also be desirable to leave an extended length of material extending as one of the folds, so as to protect any portions of the hand not in the mitt.
Thus, the invention also provides a mitt wherein the folded ends are not in register.
It will be appreciated that the mitts of the invention may be used for any purpose for which mitts are usually used, and may be any appropriate size. For example, they may only cover the finger tip, or may cover the whole hand. The required size will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art.
There is also provided a mitt having a non-weldable surface, preferably formed from a strip of laminate material heat sealable on one face, extending for the majority of the distance across the strip, at or near the opening, on the heat sealable side. Such an embodiment will generally provide that the opening of the mitt does not become sealed shut, so that the preferred position is between the terminus of the shorter end and the inner face of the longer end.
The term `non-weldable` is used to indicate a surface which is not subject to change, such as melting, at the temperatures used to effect the heat sealing. Thus, it may be a plastic, for example, such as polyester or polytertrafluoroethylene, the only requirement being that, in itself, it is not subject to heat sealing, although it is advantageous if other substances can be sealed to the non-weldable surface, especially as a peel seal.
However, where there is provided a pouch as described below, the non-weldable surface may be provided on the longer end away from the shorter end. In such a case, this is generally to prevent adhesion of the pouch at or near the mouth of the mitt. It may also be useful to seal the pouch over the non-weldable surface to provide a peel seal.
The non-weldable surface may be provided in any suitable manner, and may comprise removing the heat sealable layer in the appropriate area, for example, or adding a further layer. The further layer may be a substance like talc which can be sprayed or dusted on when the heat sealable layer is hot, to secure it in place. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the layer is a laminate providing a layer of non-weldable substance, such as paper or foil, backed by a heat sealable layer. The layer can then be heat sealed to the mitt.
There is further provided a mitt having at least one internal heat seal to divide the interior of the mitt into separate portions, at least one, and preferably more portions, being suitable to receive at least a finger tip. This is preferred for larger mitts to give controlled handling of the mitt in use. The divisions may give the effect of a glove, or there may be just one, for example, to accommodate two finger tips.
It is preferred to provide a pouch. Accordingly the present invention also provides an applicator mitt having an external surface, at least part of which is adapted as the applicator portion, the mitt being packaged in a pouch comprising first and second panels secured together such as to enclose at least the applicator portion of the mitt, characterised in that the panels, in at least one section, are secured by peel-sealing, such that peeling of the section allows the exposure for use of the mitt.
Preferably, the pouch is formed from a folded strip of material or, alternatively, from two overlying sheets of material. In general, the seal will extend around the periphery of the panels to enclose the mitt. It will be appreciated that no seal is required at the fold.
The seals are preferably located at or near the edges of the pouch both to save material and avoid being able to pull them apart by catching the exposed edges. However, the invention also extends to the situation where, for whatever reason, the seal is inward of the edge.
In particular, it is preferred that at least the peel sealed section has exposed edges, so that the pouch can be pulled open by gripping the edges.
It is also preferred that, in contrast to the mitt, the seals are all peelable, so that the pouch can be opened completely out, if necessary.
Thus, it is preferred that the material forming the pouch is a laminate of a sealable substance and a ware-resistant substance, the sides of the panels being substantially in register and being sealed therealong, or adjacent thereto, to enclose the mitt as defined.
There is no particular limitation in the term `wear-resistant`, other than to require that the exterior of the pouch serves to protect the mitt in a desired manner, such as to prevent wear and tear, or simply to provide protection from the environment. Accordingly, a thin plastic film may be adequate to provide a hermetic seal, for example. In general, the wear-resistant layer serves to provide a base to support the heat sealable layer and to prevent the pouch from rupturing before it is required for use.
It is also preferred that the ends of the mitt are not in register, and the panels of the pouch are sealed, preferably peel sealed, across the longer end of the mitt. This provides a useful tab to assist in opening the pouch.
As described above, it is also preferred that the longer end of the mitt comprises a non-weldable surface across which the panels are peel sealed.
In a preferred embodiment, one of the panels is welded to the exterior face of the longer end of the mitt. This allows the panel or joined panels to provide a guard for the finger or hand, in use, or to give purchase.
There is also provided a method for the manufacture of a packaged mitt comprising placing the mitt on a strip of material sufficiently large to wrap around the mitt, the mitt comprising a laminate of a heat sealable material and a material suitable for use as an applicator, the mitt being in contact with the heat sealable material, and folding the strip over the mitt and heat sealing the resulting upper and lower surfaces of the strip around and away from the mitt. Alternatively, the method for manufacture can also comprise placing the mitt on a strip wider than the mitt and adding a second strip and sealing the resultant upper and lower surfaces of the strips around and away from the mitt.
In particular, it is preferred that the mitt is formed as a pair of mitts from a single strip of material as defined above, but wherein the two ends of the strip are folded in toward the centre of the strip to form the two mitts, the pair being placed on, and preferably welded to the wrapping material which is then folded in from both sides and both edges peel sealed, preferably leaving a tab, across the portion of material between the two mitts.
More preferred is where the mitt and/or wrapping material, preferably both, are formed from an elongate or continuous strip of material, the edge or edges being folded in to form the mitt or protective pouch, and transverse cutting of the strip or strips defining the width of the mitt and/or pouch.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention relates to an applicator for dispensing dentifrice for example, the mitt being formed from a folded and heat sealed strip packaged in a protective folded and sealed strip, preferably with one of the folds of the mitt protruding through the seal of the protective pouch to form a tab for opening the package.
Other preferred aspects and embodiments are as follows. In one, there is provided a packaged applicator mitt formed from two laminated elongated sheets, the first laminated sheet including a first ply of a non-woven fabric layer, and, as a second ply bonded thereto, a thermoplastic film, the second laminated sheet being wider than the first sheet and including, as a first ply, a support layer capable of being printed on, and, as a second ply bonded thereto, a thermoplastic film, the first laminated sheet being folded with the fabric layer out and a portion of the sides thereof weld sealed to form an inner pouch, the wider second sheet being folded around the pouch so formed with the backing printable layer out, and the sides thereof peel sealed to form an outer pouch, the non-folded open end of the outer pouch being peel sealed forming inner pouch sealed-in within the outer pouch. Alternatively, in lieu of folding, the second sheet can be formed from upper and lower sheets heat sealed at the otherwise folded end.
Preferably, a separate seal is provided intermediate and parallel to the side margins to divide the inner pouch into more than one compartment.
Also, it is preferred that the open ends of the inner pouch are offset.
In another aspect, there is provided a packaged applicator mitt formed from two laminated elongated sheets, the first laminated sheet including a first ply of a non-woven fabric layer, and, as a second ply bonded thereto, a thermoplastic film, the second laminated sheet being wider than the first sheet and including, as a first ply, a support layer capable of being printed on, and, as a second ply bonded thereto, a thermoplastic film, the first laminated sheet being folded with the fabric layer out and a portion of the sides thereof weld sealed to form an inner pouch, the wider second sheet being folded around the pouch so formed with the backing printable layer out, and the sides thereof peel sealed to form an outer pouch, an end of one fold of the outer pouch being weld sealed to an end of one fold of the inner pouch, the outer pouch becoming a handle when unpeeled from outside the inner pouch.
One fold of the outer pouch is preferably transversely welded to the longer open end of the inner pouch, affording a handle when unpeeled from outside the inner pouch.
This applicator mitt provides a disposable package unit having an improved sealing system which can be manufactured using a combination of sealing techniques, on a mass production basis.
This invention includes an inner pouch having a pair of overlying upper and lower panels each having an outer face and a heat sealable inner face, opposed side margins and opposed proximal and remote end margins, said panels being formed from a folded sheet to provide a common remote end margin, said upper panel being shorter than said lower panel to provide spaced proximal end margins, said side margins being heat sealed together for at least a portion of the length thereof and the spaced end margin of the upper panel being substantially free of attachment to the lower panel to provide a hand portion-receiving entry opening into said pouch, and to provide an outer pouch receiving said inner pouch.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a separator strip having an upper face and a lower face, said lower face being sealed to the inner face of the lower panel and said strip being disposed in underlying relation to said inner pouch upper panel.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide that the lower panel is substantially longer than the upper panel to provide a gripping means which can be held between the uninserted hand portion and the palm of the hand.
Yet another aspect of this invention is to provide a separate seal intermediate and parallel to the side margin seals to divide the inner pouch into more than one compartment.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide that the inner pouch upper and lower panels are formed from a laminated plastic sheet including a first ply of non-woven fabric providing said outer face, a second ply of plastic film providing said inner face and a third ply of extrusion coating sandwiched between said first and second plies.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide an outer pouch receiving said inner pouch, said outer pouch including a pair of overlying upper and lower panels, each panel having an outer face and a heat-sealable or cold sealable inner face, opposed side margins and opposed proximal and remote end margins, said side margins being heat sealed or cold sealed together for at least a portion of the length thereof and the inner face of the upper panel being operatively transversely heat sealed or cold sealed to the inner face of the lower panel of the inner pouch adjacent said proximal end margin and the inner face of the lower panel being operatively transversely weld sealed to the outer face of the lower panel of the inner pouch adjacent said proximal end margin.
Yet another aspect of this invention is to provide that the outer pouch transverse seal adjacent said proximal end margin is spaced from said proximal end margin of said upper panel to provide a liftable tab.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a separator strip having an upper face and a lower face, said lower face being sealed to the inner face of the inner pouch lower panel and another aspect to provide a separator strip having said upper face sealed to the inner face of the outer pouch upper panel.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide that the outer pouch upper and lower panels are formed from a folded sheet to provide a common remote end margin.
Yet another aspect of this invention is to provide that the outer pouch upper and lower panels are formed from separate sheets sealed transversely at the remote ends thereof.
Still another aspect of this invention is to provide that the outer pouch upper and lower panels are formed from a laminated plastic sheet including a first ply of peel seal plastic film providing said inner face, a second ply of printable film providing said outer face and a third ply of support film sandwiched between said first and second plies.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a method of constructing an applicator mitt comprising the steps of dispensing a web of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side portions, said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margin; folding said side margins inwardly towards the longitudinal axis to define folded margins, the first margins being disposed in spaced relation from said folded margins and said longitudinal axis; cutting said folded web transversely at spaced intervals along the length thereof to form a plurality of individual sections having spaced transverse margins defining the width thereof; heat sealing said transverse margins for at least a portion of the length thereof to form a pair of open ended pouches; and slitting said individual sections along said longitudinal axis to form two separate pouches each having an upper panel and a lower panel said upper panel being shorter than said lower panel.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a method comprising the further steps of dispensing a relatively narrow web of material, having opposed margins disposed laterally inwardly of said longitudinal margins of said first web, and sealing said first and second webs together prior to folding so that the first web side portions overlap said second web following the folding process.
Yet another aspect of this invention is to provide a method comprising the further steps of dispensing a relatively wider web of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side margins, said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margins; depositing said pair of open ended pouches onto said relatively wider web at spaced intervals; folding said side portions of said wider web inwardly towards said longitudinal axis to define folded margins, the first margins being disposed adjacent said longitudinal axis whereby said open ended pouch is sandwiched between said spaced end margins; sealing the open ended pouch, between said open ends to said sandwiching portions of said wider web; cutting said folded web transversely at spaced intervals along the length thereof greater than the width of said open-ended pouches; sealing said transverse margins for at least a portion of the length thereof to provide an outer pouch encapsulating said open ended pouches; and slitting said encapsulating pouch and said encapsulated pouches along said longitudinal axis to form two separate composite pouches.
Still another aspect of this invention is to provide a method including the further steps of dispensing a relatively wider web of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side margins, said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margins; depositing said pair of open ended pouches onto said relatively wider web at spaced intervals; depositing a second relatively wider web of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side portions; said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margins, onto said first web whereby said open-ended pouch is sandwiched between said spaced end margins; sealing said open-ended pouches between said open ends to said sandwiching portion of said wider web; cutting said overlying webs transversely at spaced intervals along the length thereof greater than the width of said open-ended pouches; sealing said transverse margins for at least a portion of the length thereof to provide an outer pouch encapsulating said open-ended pouches, and slitting said encapsulating pouch and said encapsulated pouches along said longitudinal axis to form two separate composite pouches.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt, comprising the steps of forming a mitt from a folded laminate of heat sealable material and a material suitable for use as an applicator, the mitt having an open end, placing the mitt between first and second strips of sealable material sufficiently large to enclose the mitt, attaching the mitt substantially permanently to only one of said strips in the area of the open end, and sealing the strips together in spaced relation from the mitt to seal in the mitt and form an outer pouch so that the outer pouch can be opened adjacent the open end of the mitt and removed from the mitt with said mitt remaining attached to said one strip.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said mitt is attached to said one strip by permanent adhesive.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said first and second strips each include plastic film having an inner coating of cold seal adhesive.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said first and second strips are selectively coated with said cold seal adhesive to permit said mitt to be attached to said one strip in an area uncoated by said cold seal.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said first strip is substantially completely coated with said cold seal adhesive and said second strip is pattern-coated with said cold seal adhesive to define an area uncoated by said cold seal receiving said mitt and permitting said mitt to be attached to said one strip.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt, comprising the steps of dispensing a web of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side portions, said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margins, folding said side portions inwardly toward the longitudinal axis to define folded margins, sealing said web transversely at spaced intervals along the length thereof to form a plurality of pairs of open ended pouches, slitting said web longitudinally into opposed web portions, cutting said web portions transversely at spaced intervals along the length thereof to form a plurality of separated pairs of open-ended pouches disposed in side by side relation, dispensing first and second webs of material having first opposed margins defining opposed side portions, said web having a longitudinal axis disposed intermediate said margins, feeding said separated pairs of open-ended pouches between said first and second webs at spaced intervals whereby said open-ended pouches are sandwiched therebetween, sealing said open-ended pouches to one only of said sandwiching webs in substantially permanent relation, sealing said first and second webs together about said open-ended pouches to provide outer pouches encapsulating said open-ended pouches, slitting said encapsulating pouch along said longitudinal axis of said first and second webs, and cutting said first and second webs transversely at spaced intervalsalong the length thereof said open-ended pouches to form separate composite pouches.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said open-ended pouches are attached to said one web by permanent adhesive applied to said one web.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said open-ended pouch transverse seals are substantially permanent heat seals.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said first sandwiching web is substantially completely pre-coated with cold seal adhesive, and said second sandwiching web is pattern pre-coated with cold seal adhesive to define web areas uncoated by cold seal selectively receiving said open-ended pouches, said uncoated areas having a permanent adhesive applied to attach said open-ended pouch.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said second sandwiching web patterned cold seal adhesive defines frame areas peel seal attachable to said cold seal adhesive of said first web cold seal adhesive.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a method of constructing a packaged applicator mitt in which said second sandwiching web patterned cold seal adhesive defines an uncoated area adjacent said open-pouch open end providing a tab for facilitating removal of said outer pouch.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a packaged applicator mitt comprising a mitt formed from a folded laminate of heat sealable material and a material suitable for use as an applicator said mitt having an applicator end and an open end, first and second strips sandwiching said mitt and sufficiently large to enclose the mitt, adhesive means substantially permanently attaching said mitt to only one of said strips, and the sandwiching strips being sealed to each other in peel seal relation to expose the applicator end with said mitt remaining attached to said one strip.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide applicator mitts which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture by mass production methods, and which are easy to use by a consumer.